1x1x1x1
1x1x1x1 was a test account created by Shedletsky on May 25, 2010. It was terminated in 2011. Rumors There were many rumors stating that 1x1x1x1 was an exploiter or a leader of an exploiting group. Although the rumors about 1x1x1x1 have long since been debunked, many Robloxians continue to hold onto the belief that, like with John Doe and Jane Doe, it is owned by a hacker. Though the account was inactive, many players speculated that he became active again after Roblox released updates to avatar customization, which further increased fears that "1x1x1x1 is back and will hack everyone". Many hackers and game exploiters frequently claim to be 1x1x1x1, but the fact there are more than one makes it seems like it is a hoax. With 1x1x1x1's popularity within the game, the character has been made into a Roblox toy, though unlike other toys in the series, 1x1x1x1's toy appearance does not match his Roblox avatar. Many speculations and stories come from the occasional change of his characters color. This is usually an avatar change bug. Story 1x1x1x1 was used to prey on fear in one of the stories created by Shedletsky, mentioning an "evil 1x1x1x1 part" and as such many people have speculated he is a real hacker. However, former administrator MrDoomBringer verified that 1x1x1x1 is not a hacker and started as part of one of Roblox's backstories created by Shedletsky. As discussed in the forum post: Although theories about him being a hacker are speculated as his character will in time change colors. Trivia This section is a trivia section. Please relocate any relevant information into other sections of the article. * 1x1x1x1's user ID is 8166491. His friend list can be viewed through this link. * The original 1x1x1x1 account was created in 2007. The account was renamed to "request59245234857238947", leaving the 1x1x1x1 username open to anyone. His ID is 81619. * 1x1x1x1 is friends with TheC0mmunity and IhaxLV just like John and Jane Doe due to an exploit regarding the Friends system (which was shortly patched after its discovery to prevent further problems). This exploit allowed those who used it to add someone as a friend without having to have their approval, thus allowing TheC0mmunity and IhaxLV to add John, Jane Doe and 1x1x1x1 as friends. * 1x1x1x1's body tone changed to a red torso and white head and arms in mid-2017 due to a bug with avatars, and its torso turned black a short duration afterward. It later turned white as it is seen on his avatar 2018 - present. Before that, it had a grey head and arms as well as a dark green torso. * 1x1x1x1 is iconic for wearing the Roundy head, which has led to many fake hackers also using Roundy as part of trolling outfits for hoax places such as the Blox Watch HQ and Prove it. * 1x1x1x1 is part of the first series of Mystery Figures in Roblox Toys, however, it has an appearance which is unlike any of 1x1x1x1’s actual avatars (e.g. the figure wears a green Domino Crown which does not actually exist in the Roblox catalog), which is just Roblox making people believe he's a hacker. Category:Users